


Did I Stutter?

by Say_that



Series: HQ!! For the Soul [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Kenma's got a cat, M/M, Not really though, Some angst, Unrequited Love, a lot of fluff, but like in a good way, i named her "brat", kenmas a lil shit, platonic physical affection between men should be more accepted, some uh not so wholesome hiding of feelings, that's not an issue or anything i just think it needs to be acknowledged, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_that/pseuds/Say_that
Summary: He's never been very good at expressing his emotions.





	Did I Stutter?

**Author's Note:**

> so!!!! I'm posting again for the first time since new years!!!!! yay, we're all super excited!!!!
> 
> anyways, this is a present for my wonderful friend Gabe! Gabe's birthday is the 15th and he wanted kuroken fic with some angst and some fluff and no sex, so that's what i wrote!!!!
> 
> anyways, if you have feelings for one of your friends and you know for a fact that they're not going to go away, maybe tell the friend before it gets out of hand??? communication is the key to any relationship!
> 
> also, in the general timeline of this series, this takes place before "Moonlight Suits you" though that doesn't mean you can't read that before this one. i just like writing prequels, cause i'm a lil shit and a menace to myself
> 
> anyways, happy birthday Gabe-Babe!!! i hope you like it!!!

It’s a mistake on his part.

Everyone knows that life isn’t like some dating sim that gets recommended to you in a gaming magazine’s back pages; falling in love with your childhood friend (your only friend) rarely works out for the best.

But it’s not like there’s really a choice here. No specific route to take to make sure that you end up with the student council president instead. Kenma just sort of...falls into it.

\--

Watching Kuroo and Bokuto date for a year and half, watching the way they fit together so perfectly, finishing each other’s dumb jokes, pressing their smiles together into some weird amalgam of a kiss and a headbutt, and seeing the way that they look at each other; it makes something inside Kenma want to break.

He does his best to not look like he wants to cry whenever Kuroo waxes poetic about Bokuto. It’s hard for the first couple months, but he gets better at it. There’s a tiny voice in his mind that tells him the Kuroo still sees through the act, but he ignores it.

He’s ignoring a lot of things now.

\--

When they break up, a few months into their first year of high school, Kuroo doesn’t tell him why. Just comes over to Kenma’s house and curls himself around him and cries. They sit on his bed, or maybe lounge is a better word, he thinks to himself, while Kenma strokes his hands through Kuroo’s hair and tells him that he’ll be okay and that he and Bokuto will still be friends. 

Eventually, the crying stops, but Kuroo stays curled up like that. Stays nestled into the warmth that Kenma can only physically provide when he’s been either wearing a sweater all day or has been inside for a few hours. 

(He’s been teased by both his and Kuroo’s parents for his inability to stay warm unless it’s sweltering, but Kuroo has never minded it, which makes Kenma feel hot in his cheeks.)

Whatever the reason for Kuroo’s need for physical affection in this moment, Kenma doesn’t question it. He just keeps scratching his short nails over the other’s scalp, listening to the way his breathing goes from nearly hyperventilating to so gentle that he must have fallen asleep. With no threat of anyone seeing, he smiles down at Kuroo and presses a kiss to the top of his head. Carefully, he settles back against his pillows, making sure to not move too much, and closes his eyes.

(A tiny, _ugly_ part of him is happy, though, that Kuroo has had his heart broken. Glad that he isn’t with Bokuto anymore. But Kenma has gotten very good at ignoring the ugly parts of himself.)

\--

Kuroo starts to feel better about the breakup after about two weeks, but Kenma doesn’t bring it up just to make sure that he doesn’t upset the other. If it’s anything like times in the past when someone has emotionally hurt Kuroo, then he’s really just putting on a brave face. And Kenma wants to avoid doing that to him.

He never wants to be the one to cause Kuroo to hide his feelings. It hurts enough to hide his own feelings from Kuroo, but for him to be cut off from Kuroo in the same way that Kuroo is cutting off Bokuto right now, that might actually break him.

\--

He gets a text from Bokuto after the third week has passed. It doesn’t tell him much about what happened between the two of them aside from the breakup, but it does confirm that Kuroo isn’t answering his texts. 

So he answers him. Tells him that Kuroo’s fine, if a bit emotionally distant from everyone but Kenma. Bokuto frets about that a bit, but Kenma reassures him that it’s fine, he’ll go back to normal soon enough. 

Once he’s been assured that everything will be fine, Bokuto thanks Kenma more times than a really necessary and says that he can text him anytime, even if it’s not related to their sole mutual friend.

If he’s honest, Kenma doubts that he’ll take him up on the offer.

\--

They keep texting.

Honestly, it’s a surprise to everyone. Now there’s a second option for who Kenma is communicating with at any given moment. Sure, it’s almost always still going to be Kuroo, but the fact that there’s more than one choice, in and of itself, is almost revolutionary.

Bokuto will text him about good video games or movies. Kenma will respond with his thoughts on them. Bokuto will text back with things he thinks Kuroo would like, and Kenma will actually tell him how the boy reacts. That’s the biggest surprise to him.

For some reason, he’s willingly giving away parts of Kuroo to the person that broke his heart.

Eventually though, Kuroo finds out. One day they’re hanging out and Kenma gets a text from Bokuto, talking about this cute little phone charm he saw and thought that he should suggest Kenma buy for himself.

Reading through the message over and over again, Kuroo’s expression is one of betrayal and resignation. He doesn’t yell at Kema or anything like that. Just leans back against the wall that his bed is set against and sighs.

“You know,” he starts, looking at Kenma from the corner of his eye, “I never thought it would take me getting dumped to make you start having other friends. Feels kinda mean, Kenma. But hey, maybe I should’ve just gotten dumped earlier.” He’s trying to smile teasingly, but it’s more of a grimace than anything else.

(His stomach lurches, knowing that he caused that face.)

Slowly, he sets the phone down and moves closer to Kuroo on the bed, leaning against him slightly. “It’s not like that. He had texted me a while ago to make sure that you were okay, and then we just...ended up texting every now and then. It’s mostly about games,” he mumbles, trying to keep himself from pouting.

Kuroo stiffens against him slightly at that and Kenma looks at him curiously, watches the way he purposely avoids meeting his gaze, instead looking somewhere over his shoulder. “Did he...he just wanted to check in? Nothing else?” Kuroo’s tone is almost trepidatious, which is curious in and of itself, but more important than that is that Kuroo is biting his lip, which he only does when he’s trying to hide something.

Carefully, Kenma turns back to look at the TV and the show they had been watching before the text came in. He’s not actually interested in the plot of it anymore, but this way Kuroo can’t see the way his eyes have narrowed in thought. Forcing himself to sound casual, he shrugs and says, “Yeah, that’s pretty much it. Every now and then he’ll text to ask about a game he’s thinking of playing to see what I thought of it, but that’s all.”

An arm slides around his shoulders as Kuroo relaxes at that, humming as an answer, and adjusts both of them so that Kenma’s leaning against him more than he had been before. Kenma does his best to relax as well, but his mind is racing.

Bokuto and Kuroo are hiding something from him.

\--

The thing is, Kenma is an overly cautious person most of the time. If something doesn’t seem like it’ll go his way, he won’t do it.

Unless he’s too curious to not try.

So, over the next few weeks, as he deals with being on his junior high volleyball team without Kuroo, as he deals with homework and tests, he pays just a bit more attention. When he’s texting Bokuto, he’ll occasionally ask the high schooler what he thinks Kuroo would think about one thing or another. Takes note of how long it is until he responds and how he phrases his answers. And if Bokuto asks about Kuroo and how he’s doing, he catalogues the way that Bokuto goes about asking it, and how he responds to Kenma’s answers.

It helps that Bokuto doesn’t know him as well as Kuroo does. Helps that he wouldn’t know what to look for in his messages to figure out if there’s an ulterior motive. He just can’t be obvious about it. 

Kuroo, however, is a different problem.

They’ve known each other since they were babies. Technically, Kuroo has known him for his entire life. He knows what Kenma is like when he’s up to something. And this is definitely...something that he is up to. He just doesn’t know what yet.

What he has to do with Kuroo involves a lot of just sitting and watching. That’s not different enough from normal for it to be immediately noticed. It also doesn’t give him much information. So, every now and then, he’ll bring up Bokuto in conversation. Something he said that Kenma thought was funny, or maybe a movie that he suggested they watch, that sort of thing. And then, Kenma watches Kuroo’s body language, takes note of how long it takes for him to respond to something, and how he words those responses.

It isn’t until the fifth time he does this that he’s actually certain of his suspicions, though.

Kuroo’s become more casual about Bokuto being brought up once in awhile, doesn’t stiffen the way he originally did, doesn’t pause in his answers. Kenma knows for a fact that they’ve started texting again, but was firmly reassured when he learned about it from Bokuto that is was “just a friend thing” and that the two of them weren’t planning on getting back together. So when Kenma brings up the fact that Bokuto thinks he and Kuroo should watch a movie that he described as a rom-com, Kuroo snorts dismissively and waves a hand in the air in front of him.

“What? So he can text me afterwards and make fun of me for not acting on my feelings? Tell him no way.”

He doesn’t even seem to realize that he’s given something away, because as far as Kenma had known, the last person that Kuroo liked was Bokuto. Kenma texts back and says to Bokuto that the response is “no way”.

Slipping his phone into his pocket, he takes note of how calm Kuroo looks on his couch.

\--

(Kenma doesn’t want to acknowledge it, but the fact that Bokuto, who he’s actually gotten kind of close to through texting, and Kuroo are hiding something from him hurts. He thought that Kuroo, at least, trusted him with everything, but maybe he was wrong.

Dealing with that thought leaves a worse aftertaste behind than hiding his feelings from Kuroo and ignoring them himself does. But he really has gotten amazingly good at ignoring those thing now.)

\--

He sits on the information for a bit longer. Does his best to arrange everything that he’s learned into something cohesive before he actually tries anything. No need to rush into things, after all. It’s winter by the time he finally remembers that there was something he never learned from either Bokuto or Kuroo though. 

Something really, really important to all of this. Maybe even the reason that they’re hiding information from him.

Neither of them ever told him _why_ they broke up.

\--

A day after he realizes it, he calls Bokuto, something that he rarely even does with Kuroo. He would ask over text if he could, but his mother always told him that important conversations can’t just be sent as a message that can be misinterpreted. Even if calling someone does make him want to puke from his anxiety

The line rings three times before it gets picked up (part of him wishes it hadn’t been), Bokuto’s voice panicked as he asks, “Kenma!? Why are you calling?! Is something wrong? Did something bad happen? Do I need to come over, cause I can be there as soon as you need me if you need me and it won’t be any trouble at all, I promise, but like, did something happen to you? Or to Kuroo? Or did something happen to your cat? Oh my gosh, something happened to your cat, I’m so sorry, I loved her, she was so cute!” His words end up running together into one long, almost painfully loud exclamation that Kenma sort of tunes out as he looks over to his bed and watches as his cat, Kakko, stretches out across the comforter.

Bokuto is still rambling, so Kenma decides to cut in. “Bokuto-san, she’s fine, she’s asleep on my bed, nothing’s wrong, please stop yelling.” That gets some quiet, as the other takes a moment to process the information. The line is silent for a moment before Bokuto hums thoughtfully.

“Alright. But it nothing’s wrong, why are you calling? Kuroo told me that you avoid calling people whenever possible,” he drops the tidbit casually, as if it’s normal for someone he wasn’t close to until recently to know that about him.

He files that away for later, though. Clearing his throat, Kenma nods even though Bokuto can’t see him. “Yes, well...I thought this was something to talk about over the phone instead of texting, you know?”

Bokuto gives another hum in response, then, “Actually, I don’t know. Because you haven’t told me why you’re calling, only that it’s nothing to worry about. There are lots of things that fall under the category of ‘nothing to worry about’, Ken-chan. But most of those aren’t topics you normally seem to care about” 

(Shit. He forgot that Bokuto is more observant that he seems. Shit.)

Biting his tongue to keep from cursing out loud, Kenma tries to think of something he can say the distract the other for even a moment, but he’s blanking. (Double shit).

Sighing, Kenma moves to his desk chair and sits down heavily. “Bokuto-san...why did you and Kuro break up? The last few days of your relationship, at least from my perspective, seemed just like normal. Everything seemed fine. But then you broke up with Kuro, and he never told me why and neither have you,” he says, tiredness unintentionally seeping into his voice. 

It gets quiet again, for much longer than before, and Kenma worries for a second about whether or not Bokuto is even still there. But then there’s the sound of a muffled groan, not of pain or anything like that, but possibly annoyance.

“I...Ken-chan, I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry. But I can’t tell you. I promised I wouldn’t. It’s not my place, ya know?”

“Oh,” he says, voice going quiet. “Of course. I’m sorry for asking.”

There’s a rustling sound, like maybe Bokuto is shaking his head. “No, don’t apologize. Just...ask Kuroo about it, okay? And if he doesn’t tell you, let me know and I’ll beat him up. Okay?”

Now Kenma is the one humming, mind going a mile a minute, thinking over everything he knows about the situation. ‘If that’s what you want, Bokuto-san,” he mumbles.

After that they say goodbye and Kenma hangs up, looking over at Kakko, who is awake now and staring at him like she knows something he doesn’t.

If he’s honest, she probably does.

\--

Kuroo doesn’t act any differently when he sees him later that day, which means that Bokuto probably didn’t tell him about the phone call. Kenma’s thankful for that because it means he can figure out how he’s going to bring the entire thing up without giving himself a panic attack. Calling Bokuto had made him nervous enough, but the way the teen had reacted to getting the call had eased his nerves in an unexpected way.

If only that worked with Kuroo. But he would immediately pick on Kenma’s nerves, would be too worried about a possible panic attack to get nervous himself, so it would honestly backfire in the worst possible way. So that’s not an option. He can’t call, because Kurro would just end up coming over to see what was wrong as soon as the notification came up on his phone.

The only thing that will work is just asking him. Maybe by springing it on him, maybe by starting with it, maybe before he leaves so that if the answer is a bad one he doesn’t have to look at him for longer than necessary.

Not for the first time, Kenma curses that fact that his best friend knows him so well. And curses himself for falling in love with him, like an idiot.

\--

It happens like this:

On his last day of class before winter break, Kenma texts Kuroo and asks him to come over after he’s finished with club. Kuroo responds quickly with an “of course” and a promise to not bring a volleyball over since he knows that Kenma will refuse to play in the snow.

For the first time, Kenma is grateful that Nekoma High’s volleyball club meets on the last day of break while his junior high’s doesn’t. Before now it’s always seemed like a hassle, just another thing keeping him from his best friend. But now, it gives him more time to plan, more time to compose himself before he possibly ruins his relationship with his best friend.

He gets home as quickly as possible, frowning at every train stop that isn’t his own. His parents are still at work, will probably be there until late since they’ll want to take time off as well but won’t want to feel like they’re leaving anything unfinished. Once he’s let himself inside (he called out that he was home even though he knows it’s an empty house) and fed Kakko, Kenma finds himself at a loss. For a moment he considers starting on the assignments he’s been given by his teachers, but he knows that any work he gets done will be bad if he’s too busy worrying. So he changes out of his uniform instead, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and soft pullover that was definitely Kuroo’s before he stole it. 

He doesn’t let himself dwell on that fact, though.

After he’s changed, Kenma goes to the kitchen and pulls down two mugs and a teapot and sets about getting it ready for when Kuroo gets there. He won’t make the tea until later, but it’s good to have something to do that isn’t just twiddling his thumbs and getting lost in anxious thoughts. Once that’s all in place and the kettle is filled and set on the burner he always uses to heat water, he goes to the cupboards and pulls out some snacks and a tinfoil package of chestnuts, cooked and peeled by his father a day or so before, to defrost.

(They have a large number ready to be cooked and peeled still, so he doesn’t feel bad about taking the ones that have already been made. Besides, they’re his and Kuroo’s favorite winter snack.)

It’s a little more than an hour later when he hears the front door open and close, the sound of a bag dropping to the floor and shoes and a coat being taken off, followed by Kuroo’s soft but meaningful, “I’m home.” Kenma hums loudly from the kitchen in answer and sets about turning the burner on underneath the kettle and popping the cookie sheet with the peeled chestnuts on it into the oven to heat up for a bit. 

Soft footsteps pad into the kitchen and then Kurro is draping himself across Kenma’s back, propping his chin on top of Kenma’s head. “Whatcha doing?” he asks.

Kenma rolls his eyes but settles back against Kuroo anyways. “Heating up chestnuts that Oto-san cooked yesterday and boiling water for tea,” he explains. He takes a deep breath, expecting the smell of warming chestnuts but instead is greeted with the smell of sweat and a gymnasium, causing his face to wrinkle as he pulls away from Kuroo and looks at him with slight disgust. “Why didn’t you stop by your house to shower?” he asks, voice incredulous.

He gets a shrug and a noncommittal noise as Kuroo sits down at the kitchen table. “I mean, why would I? It’s not like I don’t have clothes here,” he grins, like that makes up for him smelling like a locker room in the kitchen.

Scrunching his nose up more, Kenma points towards the stairs and the bathroom, expression growing more and more annoyed until Kuroo finally raises his hands in surrender and leaves for the shower.

In the fifteen minutes it takes Kuroo to shower, Kenma makes their tea and pulls the chestnuts out of the oven and turns it off before putting them in a bowl, double checking after he’s done that everything is turned off. After that, he brings out first the tea, then the bowl of chestnuts to where his parents have set up their kotatsu in front of the TV, the couch pushed back to give more room.

Kuroo appears a minute or two later, now wearing an outfit similar to Kenma’s expect the clothes all belong to him, with a towel draped across his shoulders to catch the water that’s still dripping from his hair. He takes a moment to survey the scene before him and Kenma takes the time to do the same to him. 

(He always looks a bit funny with his hair wet. Like a cat that’s been soaked through.)

There’s a brush of fur against Kenma’s hand suddenly, so he looks away from Kuroo to the table top and finds Kakko sitting in between the bowl of chestnuts and his hands, curled up into a ball. It gets him to laugh softly, reaching out to stroke a gentle hand across her fur. She starts purring almost immediately, so he keeps petting her, getting distracted from his actual goal, and when he finally looks up from his cat, he finds Kuroo sitting to his right, watching him with a fond look.

“So,” Kuroo starts, reaching out and grabbing a few chestnuts to inspect before eating, “you don’t normally text to confirm whether or not I’m coming over. Usually you just assume that I’ll end up here or you come over to my house.” He raises an eyebrow at Kenma before popping a chestnut into his mouth. Everything about his expression says “spill it”, but he doesn’t know if he really should.

Signing, he grabs his mug and takes a sip of his tea, letting it soothe the sore throat he suddenly has. As he sets it back down on the table top, he looks at kurro out of the corner of his eye, then back to Kakko, who appears to have fallen asleep due to the warmth of the kotatsu and the petting. “It’s,” he tries, but his mind is blanking again, anxiety starting to creep up his throat, making it feel tight.

A hand reaches out and takes hold of his shoulder, grip gentle, and when he looks at Kuroo he finds a sympathetic expression waiting for him. “Does it have anything to do with why you’ve been studying me for the past month?”

He nods, gaze dropping back to the table, then bites the inside of his lip to steel himself. Taking a deep breath, Kenma turns his head back towards Kuroo and says, “You’ve been hiding something from me.”

The grip on his shoulder tightens at that, Kuroo’s eyes going wide, and everything feels like it stills except for Kenma’s heart. That feels like it might beat out of his chest. Swallowing thickly, Kenma forces himself to continue.”When you found out that Bokuto and I were texting after your breakup with him, you stiffened and didn’t relax until I told you that all we talked about was how you were doing, video games, and the occasional movie. After that, the first couple of times I brought up Bokuto in conversation, you got cagey. Then, you started texting him again, which I know because he hold me, since _you_ didn’t. And when a brought up that he suggested we watch a rom-com together, you said to tell him ‘no way’ because you didn’t want him to make fun of you for not acting on your feelings.”

He takes a moment to breathe, hands starting to shake where they rest on the table, and normally Kuroo would notice and take hold of them, but all he’s doing is staring at Kenma with something like horror or fear.

“K-kenma,” he says, tone filled with questions, but Kenma shakes his head.

Clenching his hands into fists, he forces himself to keep going. “When you and Bokuto broke up, when he dumped you, neither of you told me why it happened. So I called him two weeks ago and I asked. I asked why he broke up with you, and he told me he couldn’t tell you because it wasn’t his place to. So,” he stops for a moment, chest heaving, and take his mug with a shaking hand, brings it to his mouth carefully and drinks some more of his tea before setting it down.

“Why did Bokuto dump you when you two were so happy even the day before?”

It’s startlingly quiet once he’s finished talking and Kenma wants to look away, wants to take Kakko into his arms and hide in his room. But he keeps looking at Kuroo because he needs to know. He _needs_ to.

The grip on his shoulder loosens, then falls away, Kuroo’s arm dropping back to his side. “Damn,” he chuckles, “I really should have seen this coming. You’re something else, Kenma.”

He shakes his head at Kenma before he can protest that, takes his own mug of tea and has a drink before sighing heavily. “Bo and I broke up because he couldn’t date someone who was in love with someone else. I...told him that I loved him, tried to convince him to stay, but he all he did was nod and say, ‘yeah, but you love Kenma more’.”

(He freezes. His hands stop shaking, his heart stops feeling like it’s going to burst. His throat stops tightening. Shit. His anxiety is going away because Kuroo’s getting anxious. Double shit.)

Gaze dropping to the table, Kuroo smiles in a way that Kenma knows is self-deprecating. “He dumped me because I was in love with you. Or, because I am in love with you.” He laughs again, eyes closing, and bitterly says, “Pretty pathetic, right?” before starting to stand up.

Kenma doesn’t stop to think. He stands before Kuroo is even fully out from the kotatsu, grabs hold of the sweater the other is wearing, pulls him hard, and twists so that the momentum takes them to the couch. It catches Kuroo off guard, sends up stumbling into it while Kenma remembers to let go before he gets pulled down too. Kuroo looks up at him with a confused and concerned expression, mouth opening, then closing again. “What...Ken-”

“Don’t. Do not, Tetsurou. You are going to sit and listen, and if you call yourself pathetic again, I will slap you.”

Kuroo stares at him, still agape, before he nods, closing his mouth with a soft clack. Shaking his head, Kenma mutters to himself for a moment before pointing at the dumbest person he has ever had the privilege to love. 

(The only person he has loved.)

“You are literally the dumbest person I know, and that’s including my little cousin, who is an infant. Only you would be able to tell the difference between the way I normally watch you when I’m bored and the way I was watching you over the past few months, but not be able to figure out that I’ve been in love with you since before you and Bokuto got together. I’m actually pretty sure that Bokuto figured it out from texting me, but you couldn’t,” he just about bursts, feeling his face turn pink. It doesn’t matter, though. He needs to get this across.

Shaking his head, Kuroo rights himself on the couch so that he’s properly sitting, looking even more confused than before. “You...no, I would...I would have known if you liked me, Kenma. I _know_ you.” His voice sounds like he’s trying to rationalize what he’s just learned, like he’s trying to reconcile it with the information he thinks he had.

But Kenma doesn’t have the patience for that. Growling in frustration, he walks forward, puts his hands on the back of the couch on either side of Kuroo’s shoulders, and leans forward until their faces are only a few inches apart. “Did I stutter?” he asks, staring into Kuroo’s eyes.

Very intelligently, Kuroo asks, “What?!”

He leans in just a bit more, tilts his head so that their foreheads are touching, like when they were kids and making promises to each other. “Testu. Did I stutter when I said that I love you?”

There’s a sound like Kuroo is choking on air, which gets a huff of a laugh from Kenma, and then gentle hands are taking hold of his face and pulling him back just slightly. Kuroo is staring at him like he can’t process what’s happened. “You- no...you didn’t stutter. You...you love me?” his voice shakes a bit at that, on the word love.

Kenma nods, presses his lips into a line as he leans slightly into the touch of Kuroo’s hands. “Of course I love you, you dumbass. You’re you.” Kuroo gasps at that, mouth opening without any words coming out, and then he’s pulling Kenma back in and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

As he smiles into the kiss, moving his hands to Kuroo’s shoulders instead of the couch, Kenma thinks about the fact that their tea is going to get cold.

\--

He texts Bokuto later that night, after Kuroo has fallen asleep wrapped around him like some sort of octopus-cat hybrid, to tell him that he found out why the broke up. And to say thank you.

Bokuto sends him back a winky face followed by a request that they get together to watch a volleyball match sometime.

Kenma texts back “of course”.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it to the bottom, thank you so much for reading!!! it means a lot to me, even if a lot of y'all don't leave comments or kudos.
> 
> but i'd like to remind y'all that kudos and comments are what fuel fanfic writers. a lot of us write for ourselves, but we don't post for ourselves, so when we don't get any kind of feedback, it can be really disheartening, and then we stop writing because we think that people either don't like our writing or don't appreciate us!!
> 
> so leave kudos and comments on fics if you like them! it encourages the writers and tells them that someone does care


End file.
